


Another Life

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Dragon Derek, Fae Stiles Stilinski, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in another life, there is still love there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



"It's a lovely view," Stiles commented as he squatted on his sweetheart's nose. 

The dragon rumbled in agreement huffing out a puff of smoke through his nostrils.

He fanned his wings to try to lessen the effects of the smoke. "You're so rude. You know that it will take forever to clean them and it makes flying difficult."

The long tongue snaked out just as they heard a distant roar.

Stiles leapt up and hugged the tongue as tightly as he could. "Peter is calling you to battle, isn't he?"

He turned and looked into the jeweled eyes and knew several things. "I don't want you to go. This is not your war."

The tongue carefully stroked his cheek. "I know; I just don't want to lose you. Do you know how often Fae and Dragon kind have their paths cross? Never Derek, never. Ours did though and… I'm not ready for our journey to be over."

The Fae gave a startled cry, as Peter's roar grew closer. "You have to go, I know. I promise you though; I will follow you to the end of time itself. Should you meet your fate on the battlefield, I will meet mine wherever I may stand. I love you," Stiles called out as he flew out of Derek's flight path.

As night claimed the day, the dark claimed his light. He went without a fight, as he knew Derek had met his end at the tip of a human's lance. He could feel it ripping through his beloveds heart. They would see each other again. Their love would transcend everything. He just knew it.

~*~*~

Stiles gasped as he woke up. He frantically looked around as he tried to catch his breath. It had seemed so real. He could still smell the sulfuric smell of Derek's breath and feel the heat he had always found comforting.

He wasn't surprised when Derek came in through the window, his hands running all over him, checking him for injuries. "I felt," he started.

"I know. I'm okay, we're okay. I mean, fuck, I'm still me and you are you. I've never had wings."

"Past life? You promised to follow me."

"Maybe," Stiles answered softly as he looked to the ground.

Derek caught his chin and pulled him in for a kiss. It started off innocent, but soon the pair were wrapped around each other and kissing as if their lives depended on it.

"I feel like I've waited to kiss you for more than a thousand years," the werewolf whispered into his mouth.

Stiles smiled and leaned his forehead against Derek's, "Yeah, the view is better this time round, I think."

~Fin~


End file.
